Mixed Nuts
by Ophiomancer
Summary: Ingredients may include glitter, karaoke, and silent cries for help. Also, not so silent ones. A vaguely Atticus/Chazz drabble collection.


**Pairings: **Atticus/Chazz, one-sided Chazz/Alexis. No sexual content, barely romantic.

**Warnings: **Vague slash and het romance. A few swear words. Mostly harmless.

**Notes: **Each drabble is exactly one hundred words, inspired entirely by the ever useful Random Word Generator. Set in some nebulous time after the second season.

**"Conspicuous"**

If there was one thing that both Chazz and her brother had in common, Alexis mused, it was that they couldn't stand to be ignored. In fact, anything less than the undivided attention of every person in the room was, simply put, _unacceptable_.

Also, neither one of them could sing. Should, in fact, be banned from doing so in all civilized nations.

As the two boys wailed disharmoniously into the karaoke mic, Alexis reflected on their third and final commonality; she was going to back away slowly, and try her damnedest to pretend that she didn't know _either_ of them.

**"Sailing"**

Cruises with his brothers, and a near-drowning on the way to North Academy, had soured Chazz toward boating. Being trapped in inescapable, shared space with Slade and Jagger was, of course, the stronger deterrent. There were some pursuits worth risking death for. Worth risking sanity and self-esteem? Not so much.

Still, when Atticus turned that whitecap-sparkly smile his way, and invited Chazz to go sailing, it was hard to say no. And once 'no' was said, Atticus just didn't listen.

Crammed onto a tiny vessel, with barely enough room for the Ojama brothers, let alone two teenage boys, Chazz was surprisingly content.

**"Hobby"**

"You need a hobby."

Chazz eyed Atticus dubiously.

"Uh, hello? _Duel Monsters_."

"That's not a hobby, that's a _career_. I mean something casual. Something _fun_. The ladies love a man of many talents."

"...You calling me unlovable?". Not that Chazz was _offended_ or anything. Why would he be? This was just his _friend_ and _mentor_, saying that he was _inadequate_.

Atticus frowned at his friend's stormy expression, and decided that damage control was required.

"Not at all! I find your single-minded determination admirable. Refreshing, even!"

Internally, he sighed and resigned himself to returning the copy of "Ukulele For Beginners" that he'd bought for Chazz's birthday.

**"Sacred"**

Atticus was like the ocean he so loved. Out past the drama of the breakers, the water was calm and deep. Watchers on the shore, those who never really knew him, saw only the flash and spectacle. While an important part of him, it wasn't _all_ that Atticus was.

After the Society debacle, Chazz learned another aspect of his mentor's personality; cold, suffocating distance. The first time that Atticus smiled at him again, it was more of an epiphany than anything he'd experienced under Sartorius's rule.

Atticus's hair was haloed in sand and sunlight, and Chazz was profoundly grateful for his forgiveness.

**"Obsession"**

If Atticus had to pick one trait that he admired in Chazz Princeton, it would be his passion. _There_ was a guy who pursued his goals with zeal. He wasn't dumb, but it was his guts, not his brains, that impressed.

Of course, it got him into trouble. Often. Like _now_, for instance.

Atticus watched his normally level-headed sister chase after her would-be suitor, intent on vengeance for whatever crime against romance had just been committed. He smiled, even as the accompanying diatribe hit a particularly shrill note. The entertainment couldn't have been better if he'd arranged it himself.

Oh, wait. He _had_.

**"Inclined"**

The problem with Atticus was that sometimes he may have been speaking in tongues, for all the sense he made. The words _themselves_ were understandable, but strung together in a sentence, they were nonsense.

_Let's play dress up._

Deadpan, as if it was _reasonable_.

Chazz frowned, inclining his head to one side. Maybe altering his perspective would allow him to divine _why_ Atticus would want to do something so emasculating. A glimpse of Alexis in his peripheral vision, combined with Atticus pouting in her general direction, clarified the issue.

Atticus's fun already ruined once today, Chazz was supposed to play the consolation prize.

"Hell, no."

**"Health"**

Atticus sometimes wondered about Chazz's mental health. He wasn't the only one. When Chazz joined the Society of Light, the general consensus was that it was just him being his usual unhinged self. Expectations were set low for a guy who had heated arguments with thin air. It had taken Atticus far too long to realize that he'd done Chazz a disservice. Longer still to forgive him Alexis's initiation. Still, he wondered if Sartorius used some underlying instability as a springboard.

Of course, taking his own alter ego into consideration, calling Chazz crazy was probably a case of pot calling kettle.

**"Alignment"**

Atticus and Chazz's combined enthusiasm was disturbing, decided Syrus, as he gaped at the two boys fussing over the be-frilled ball gown. It was like watching a train wreck. When Alexis found out what they had planned for her, casualties were inevitable.

As it turned out, there was no actual bloodshed, but it was a near thing.

"If you think it's so damned cute, then wear it yourself!", she growled, shoving the the dress-form and accompanying fabric into Chazz with enough force to bowl him over.

Chazz didn't care much for the speculative gleam in Atticus's eyes, but Syrus found it _priceless_.

**"Yourself"**

Hidden behind a covert shrubbery, Atticus observed the humiliating spectacle of Lexi and Chazz's first date. They were _awful_. Chazz was nervous, Alexis was barely civil, and both looked _miserable_. This had been a mistake. Lexi clearly wasn't ready for romance, and Chazz was demoralized by her reluctance.

"All right Lexi, you can stop now."

Atticus plucked leaves out of his hair as his sister gratefully fled. Chazz looked... pathetic really, but Atticus had a plan. He'd promised the guy a fantastic first date, and somehow he'd make it happen.

If you wanted something done right, you just had to do it yourself.


End file.
